Fatherhood
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuu Hirose has three sons, he had great experience of being the father of the older two but a harder experience on approaching the youngest.


Title: Fatherhood

* * *

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It is a grand and special day for the old Duke of the Raven castle and former special forces Major Yuu Hirose since the day is celebrated to all the soldiers who served the country, they are going for a parade in their honor and since Yuu is one of the commanding officer he is to carry his force's flag and now dressed in his formal full neck uniform full of medals and queen's ribbon, a sash that indicates that his is a husband of the lady of the Rachester house.

Wearing his own leather ceremonial cross belt and buckle, Patricia looked at him lovingly cupping his cheeks between her palms and kissing him, "You look so handsome" she cooed at him, "I never thought I would be so excited to see you wearing a military uniform without any worry" she told, "I'm so proud of you" she sighed in content.

"You know who would also be delighted to hear you say those words? That you are proud of?" he asked, "Our son, Group Captain Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston the third, those are the words that would make a soldier happy, hearing it from their family" he said knowing the boy never received any of those words when he graduated on his junior years, and so as his senior one in military school, now that he is a full-fledged soldier serving the Royal Air force and one of the members of the secret special forces recruited by the UN as the ghosts never heard of any support from his mother, he received one from his father however he was not yet comfortable with Yuu.

"The boy graduated with flying colors and now serving and protecting, he deserves it" Yuu looked saddened at the thought of the boy.

Heading out they mused at the sight of the old duke insisting he wanted to ride a horse like he used to, his grandsons Usui and Gerard are fussing over him and helping get on the four legged tall beast while Misaki is asked to take his picture with his phone, the old man is now a fun loving tech grandpa who lives on instagram.

The couple had to shake their heads in amusement, the old man in his full neck ceremonial uniform full of his decade's awards as a general and a highland Duke, wearing his own cross belt, and patterned highland sash with his kilt saber on his hip, and classic highland riding boots, matching it all is his beret.

Usui and Gerard dressed in their own ceremonial house cavalry uniform, and Misaki worn her cute formal dress matching Patricia's they headed to where the parade is going, Usui and Gerard will not be participating as they never served in the military, but they will stage beside the Family by the stage is placed in front of the palace grounds where the parade will come to a halt and proceed with the ceremonies.

Yuu loved all his sons, but since one of them never experienced having a father and being love by one, he made an exemption and wanted to spoil the youngest one to rotten and his older sons understood him, however the boy is distant and if he ever got a chance to speak to him it would break to a short one and the boy would excuse himself.

"I wish Scott was here" sighed by Yuu fiddling the Medal of Honor he received from one of his missions since he wanted his son to have it after his insistence and rescue.

Yuu wasn't blaming his wife of what happened to Scott but he sometime couldn't help to say things to her about how he needed her at that time and simple words could help him. Consoling his wife, "I know you were hurting but have you thought how he was bleeding?" Yuu wasn't the first who said that to her but also the mother queen.

Arriving Yuu was immediately greeted by his old friends and other colleagues, while the old duke was greeted by those who are still alive in his age, and refused to go down his horse since it was hard to ride up, "I swear it was way easier when I was young" he sighed.

Yuu stood in the middle front of the five row carrying a flag while the old man at the very back with few of the remaining world war veterans carried their own regiment and forces flag, they were lead by the living general Richard Rachester.

Bagpipes and drums started to play when the parade is about to start when a helicopter just landed at the back, a man wearing heavy winter combat uniform white gray and light gray camouflage matching it is his thick whit boots and beret, covering his upper combat uniform is a matching white and gray camouflage heavy 8field tactical vest leaded with sniper ammunition, a radio with a long thick antenna, pistol and assault magazine together with his kit and small axe at the back, one guy handed him the same patterned sash and he immediately placed it around him, heading down men saluted him and greeted him as captain.

The familiar stoic look that resembles Yuu's minus the clubmaster reading glasses he was wearing, a MSR by his hand with a long thick silencer and fourteen inch long range scope, the same color as his uniform.

"Is that your son?" asked by one of Yuu's fellow officer. He nodded proudly, "I heard in the office he's the youngest Group Captain in RAF and a member of Ghost?"

"Have you also heard he shot three thousand meters and nailed his target?" Yuu can't help to brag a bit and his friend looked at him shocked, "I know because I was the one whom he rescued" he chuckled.

Scott rushed to the front where his own RAF regiment was since he is still a member of it despite his full duty as a ghost.

As the parade started the two veterans proudly marched carrying their flag until the reached the ceremonial grounds, to Yuu's surprise his son honored him as his wife stated, the child looked up to him even though he wasn't around.

The young man stood in the middle just below the stage and stood straight giving his salute to his father who is a great man who never gave in from all the torture he received from his captors and never sold his country for his life.

Yuu stopped and saluted back and the same was made for the Duke who gave his grandson a high honor after his achievements in the ground.

Patricia was shocked to see her son went home for the occasion and seeing him all geared an tough in his uniform.

When the event was finished, the Duke prepared a banquet in his and Yuu's veteran honor, Patricia hugged her son tightly and welcomed him home, the boy was still awkward but never pushed his mother like he used to, he would run away and excuse himself but getting used to his mother the awkwardness is the only thing remaining, "I'm so proud of you" told by Patricia and her son looked ta her with horror as she never said it to him.

Suddenly Yuu approached his son, "Can we talk?" Usui and Gerard knew their father is going to tell him off directly as the young man is known to avoid him, and he would at any cost not to talk to him, but this one there is no escaping.

Yuu brought him to the garden balcony and placed his hand on his tall son's shoulder.

"Scott, I know you are upset with me or not being around but…" Yuu was cut off by his son.

"No… sir… I'm not upset, I just don't know how to talk to you" he admitted and that caught him off guard.

"I never heard of you call me father, dad, papa or Tou-san" Yuu looked saddened knowing one f his son never called him as a father.

"I never had one so I[m not yet comfortable" he admitted also.

"I see, I know it was my fault for not being around, but would you like to give me a chance to be a father to you? I know it's too late but I would love for you to try, for years I longed to see you since you are my second child, and I admit I want happy what your mother did and I was a bit of upset to her as what have happened to you, but seeing you are a tough boy, I am proud of you, here" and he gave him his old medal, "You deserve this, you are much braver than I am and you went through with everything that had happened to you" with that Scott's eyes were wet and tears started falling.

"May I hug you, sir?" he asked, "Misaki-nee told me it helps whenever I feel pain" without him finishing his words his father pulled him to an embrace, Patricia looking at the back smiled and still felt the guilt as what she had put the boy through.

"I am so proud of what you have become, I feel bad that I wasn't there to see all your first, I hope you don't have any girlfriends yet?" he teased while his tears fall, the boy shook his head.

"I'm scared of women"

"Why?"

"Lady Patricia" he told, Patricia at the back is disappointed to know that her son can't still call her mother.

"Your mom, why?"

"I'm afraid to be left alone again, I'm afraid to be hurt…" he honestly said.

"Healing takes years my boy, you'll get there" and he patted him, "You don't mind if we both go out to fish or camp at times?" he asked for a bonding.

"I don't mind, as long as we never bring Gerard, he complains too much" and with that the father laughed, Yuu finally got a chance to do fatherhood to his youngest son.

~END?~


End file.
